Happy Family not
by KathythePeachette
Summary: Brittany and Alvin Seville were 2 parents taking care of 1 baby girl named Kathy but then a mysterious stalker comes and stalks on the family Rated T for language CGI version
1. Chapter 2

**8I know I haven't published any thing yet but this is my very first story please go easy on it+**

One night, Alvin Seville and his 5 month old daughter, Kathy Seville, were laying down on the bed and his wife Brittany Miller was sleeping beside them. Kathy was a small furred baby girl. She looked like Alvin mostly but had Brittany pink nose and lips. Alvin woke up and heard Kathy crying and decided to change her diaper.

Alvin got out a clean diaper and started taking off the dirty one." Kat, baby don't cry daddy's gonna change your dirty diaper" Alvin cooed. Kathy kept crying and started kicking her small legs. "Baby ,Stop kicking.." Alvin pleaded. Kathy stopped kicking and calmed down. Alvin smile and starting changing her diaper. After a while, They went back to bed and Kathy started to fall asleep while Alvin kept staring at her _ **(A/N Creepy right?)**_. Alvin started to sleep and cuddled Kathy.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany woke up and got out of bed and changed into her pink shirt and hot pink skirt. She got Kathy out of bed and took her to the kitchen and out her on the couch of the living room floor and gave her pacifier and put her in her baby swing to help her sleep. Brittany cooked eggs and bacon for her and Alvin.

* * *

Alvin woke up and saw that Kathy wasn't with him and started to panic. "Where is my baby?" He panicked. He jumped from bed and saw that the room door was opened and saw his daughter was sleeping in her swing and Brittany was cooking in the kitchen. He got out of bed and went into the living room and turned on the TV and put it on to the baby show for Kathy, who was awake now. "Hey my little buddle of fur, What's up?" He said. Kathy stared at him with her small eyes. He put her on the couch and kissed her forehead. He went to the kitchen and kissed Brittany lips and smacked her butt lightly. "What the hell, Alvin?" She yelled. Alvin laughed and then grabbed his car keys and went to get Kathy ready for the store.

* * *

He put her in his car and got in the driver seat and left to the store.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter I will update soon.**_


	2. Problems appear

**8I know I haven't published any thing yet but this is my very first story please go easy on it+**

One night, Alvin Seville and his 5 month old daughter, Kathy Seville, were laying down on the bed and his wife Brittany Miller was sleeping beside them. Kathy was a small furred baby girl. She looked like Alvin mostly but had Brittany pink nose and lips. Alvin woke up and heard Kathy crying and decided to change her diaper.

Alvin got out a clean diaper and started taking off the dirty one." Kat, baby don't cry daddy's gonna change your dirty diaper" Alvin cooed. Kathy kept crying and started kicking her small legs. "Baby ,Stop kicking.." Alvin pleaded. Kathy stopped kicking and calmed down. Alvin smile and starting changing her diaper. After a while, They went back to bed and Kathy started to fall asleep while Alvin kept staring at her _ **(A/N Creepy right?)**_. Alvin started to sleep and cuddled Kathy.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany woke up and got out of bed and changed into her pink shirt and hot pink skirt. She got Kathy out of bed and took her to the kitchen and out her on the couch of the living room floor and gave her pacifier and put her in her baby swing to help her sleep. Brittany cooked eggs and bacon for her and Alvin.

* * *

Alvin woke up and saw that Kathy wasn't with him and started to panic. "Where is my baby?" He panicked. He jumped from bed and saw that the room door was opened and saw his daughter was sleeping in her swing and Brittany was cooking in the kitchen. He got out of bed and went into the living room and turned on the TV and put it on to the baby show for Kathy, who was awake now. "Hey my little buddle of fur, What's up?" He said. Kathy stared at him with her small eyes. He put her on the couch and kissed her forehead. He went to the kitchen and kissed Brittany lips and smacked her butt lightly. "What the hell, Alvin?" She yelled. Alvin laughed and then grabbed his car keys and went to get Kathy ready for the store.

* * *

He put her in his car and got in the driver seat and left to the store.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter I will update soon.**_


End file.
